baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Albert and His Dog
Albert and His Dog is the side quest to find and return dear little Rufie to his master. Albert has lost his dog; he gives you the dog's Chew Toy to help bring Rufie back. Rufie (3800.690 or northeast corner of the same area) is hostile if you are not carrying his toy but will run to you and follow peacefully if you have it. The experience reward for returning with Rufie is 1000 xp and possibly some item (see below), but the reward for quest "failure"—returning after killing Rufie—is 1200 XP + 175 XP from killing Rufie! Albert's dialogue, "Here, take this. It's another of his chew things …" indicates an item reward, which ranges from nothing at all to a Bandit Scalp to a gem, depending on the game version and mods that are possibly installed.BG1 Unfinished Business – ReadMe * Enhanced Edition: A Black Opal is given. * Classic game without TotSC: A Horn Coral Gem is the reward. * Tales of the Sword Coast: The dialogue is broken, no tangible reward. * Baldurdash FixPack: Albert hands over a Bandit Scalp. * The referenced Unfinished Business changes the reward back to the gem. Dialog "'Scuse me. I ever so sowwy to bother, but could you help me? I've lost my little dog and I can't find him. He's probably ever so scared wight now." *1:-'Sorry, child, but I have little time for such a trifling matter. Find your doggie yourself. And quit your bawling.' :: But as you will. I guess I will have to wait for Rufie to show on his own. It's so dangerous out, I hope he's safe. *2:-'Have you no parents here to help thee? It's dangerous to be out alone.' :: Parents? Yes, I'm here with some relatives, but they're away for a moment and I'm lost. We are thinking of moving here some day, but I don't know my way around yet. I can get home okay, but I just gotta get Rufie back. Please, could you help? *3:-'Certainly, little one. I would be glad to aid you. How will I recognize him?' :: You will? Oh, thank you so vewy much! I just know he'll be all right now! Poor Rufie isn't used to strange places an' people. You're sure to know him when you see him, 'cuz he's just the cutest little thing. Here, take this as well. His favorite chew toy, it is. He'll know you're a friend if you have it in your hands. Thank you so much again! If you return with Rufie: *''RUFIE! Who's a fuzzy Rufie? Whoooooo's a fuzzy little guy? Thank you just ever so much! I better take this lost little puppy home right away. Here, take this. It's another of his chew things, but we can get more where we're going. Thanks again.'' :-then- *''Time to go home, Rufie. You'll like the Nine Hells much better than these cold climes.'' If you return to Albert after killing Rufie: *''You... you killed Rufie! I can smell his blood on you! What kind of monsters would do that to a helpless little puppy?! The clan is not going to be pleased! They were right about you Prime people! I'm not gonna trust your kind no more!'' Journal * Triggered By: Speaking with Albert and agreeing to search for Rufie *Journal Section: Quests, Done Quests *Quest Title: Albert and His Dog *Entry Title: Albert and His Dog *Quest Begins: A boy named Albert has lost his dog, Rufie, outside of Nashkel. With Rufie's chew toy in hand, I may be able to lure the dog back to his master. *Quest Completed: I, um... rescued "little" Rufie and returned him to the... child... named Albert. I do not wish to know where they went. With luck, I will never find out. In a unique twist, refusing and failing the quest are a form of quest completion (which actually has better rewards than normal quest completion): *Quest Refused: I have met a child named Albert who wished me to find his dog. I have no time for such paltry pursuits. *Quest Failed: I killed the missing "dog" named Rufie, and have made an enemy of its owner. I really do not wish to know where "little" Albert was from, and I hope never to meet him again. Notes *You don't have to refuse the quest to kill Rufie and "fail." *Aside from all this, you can attack Albert and he will turn into the real creature he is! A lesser demon from the Nine Hells. *Killing him will grant you 1000xp, but you will have to use magic weapons or projectiles. But beware he is really powerful and with 2 to 3 hits can kill one companion or you. Despite you having killed his Master, Rufie won't become hostile towards the players and will keep following you until you leave the zone. *You can keep the Chew Toy and get the quest reward, if you drop it before talking to Albert. *You also don't have to technically bring Rufie to Albert, just talking to him after spotting the dog is enough – you don't need to physically wait for the dog to come and can trigger the dialogue earlier, for example with another party member. *On the first level of Nashkel Mines, you can find Miner Ruffie and Miner Gord, telling stories about demons, which may be related to this encounter. Bugs * Rufie may sometimes stop following you if you try to talk with him. References Category:Quests Category:Quests in BG Category:Side quests